Deseos
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Mundo alternativo: Itachi y Sasori sienten una atracción tremenda cada vez que se ven, el deseo que sienten uno del otro, los llevara a cumplir sus más profundos deseos... ¡ItaSaso!


**¡Hola! Bueno... aquí yo de nuevo subiendo un Fic ItaSaso :D bastante jsdfkljklsad! Jajaja xD ya lo veran en el Fic, por ahora no dire nada, veanlo ustedes misma ;D**

 **Descripción: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Ok como ya lo estaran por ver, subire los siguiente capitulos en "partes" no soy buena poniendole nombre a algo... U,U ni siquiera se si estoy conforme con titulo de la historia pero... ne~ detalles! xD**

 **Espero les guste y... a ti también Mary-Sempai! Perdoname si te he puesto mucho rollo con esto de subirlo o no subirlo, pero como veras lo he subido! Jejeje espero te guste y les guste ;D**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo leer...**

 **Deseos**

 **Parte 1**

Itachi veía con fastidio -por sobre la ventana- como los fotógrafos y miembros de la prensa, se aglomeraban en las puertas del gran edificio, cuchichiando con emoción por la espera del tan esperado "Visitante"

Hoy era el día en el que el importante y famoso empresario, Akasuna no Sasori, tenía su reunión con el presidente de la famosa empresa Uchiha; Fugaku Uchiha, es por eso que toda la ciudad estaba revolucionada. Después de años de rivalidad, ambas empresas decidieron unirse para derrotar a la nueva competencia en ventas; Akatsuki.

Itachi no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, apenas llego a la empresa, su padre le informo lo sucedido, y esto para nada lo puso contento, conocía perfectamente al "Señor" Akasuna, sabía la clase de persona que era, las cosas que hacía, su forma de ser… y por sobre todo, sabía lo que sentía por ese hombre.

Desde que su padre se lo había presentado –ya hace dos años– Su relación con el comenzó como la de cualquier otra, sin embargo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, no pudo evitar quedar encantado con él, atraído por esa magnética y encantadora sonrisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta. ¡Había quedado completamente atrapado por el!

Por el jodidamente sexy e irresistible Akasuna no Sasori.

Este mismo le había insistido una vez que se pasaran los números de teléfono para poder estar en contacto, aunque Itachi supo que aquella propuesta tenía una insinuación -más allá de los negocios- no dudo en darle su número, ya que quería saber que era lo que quería Sasori… y que buscaba de él.

Ambos se veían casi constantemente, siempre era en un lugar y hora determinado, la relación de ambos era como un "tira y yo aflojo" Discutían casi constantemente, y no era para menos. Sasori podía llegar a ser insoportable algunas veces, pero Itachi estaba loco por él.

Habían tenido peligrosos momentos de cercanía, insinuaciones. Jugaban constantemente. A Sasori le gustaba jugar, y a Itachi ni hablar.

Seguía sus movimientos a cada momento, obsesionado con él. Con esos ojos inexpresivos, que en realidad decían mucho más de los que estos no aparentaban, y ese pelo rojizo al igual que las llamas. Con esa apariencia fría y seria, Itachi quería ser el bálsamo de ese chico solitario e independiente, llegaría hasta el, y lo haría totalmente suyo… por completo.

Pero ese mismo día, estaba molesto con él.

Hacia una semana que no sabía nada de él, habían discutido, y Sasori había desaparecido completamente de su persona.

Tras buscarlo durante más de seis días, de pronto aparecía en la empresa de su padre con una propuesta bastante descarada.

"El famoso empresario Akasuna No Sasori, propone al dueño de la famoso empresa Uchiha unir ambas empresas"

Y solo había una pregunta que se hacia Itachi… ¿¡A que mierda estaba jugando el maldito Akasuna!?

–Ya viene… –Susurraban con emoción algunas secretarias, las cuales no paraban de retocarse el maquillaje.

Itachi se situó al lado de su padre, al otro lado se encontraba Sasuke, su hermano menor, vestía un elegante traje negro al igual que su padre e Itachi, solo que este último llevaba una corbata roja en vez de una negra.

Al ver como el ascensor que tenía en frente, se abría, bajo la mirada, los demás se ponían de pie, o miraba hacia el ascensor con mucha emoción, todos deseosos de ver a ese atractivo y famoso hombre.

Itachi elevo su mirada despacio, oliendo enseguida ese aroma a colonia que tanto le enloquecía, y cuando finalmente lo vio, maldijo a todos los dioses que conocía…

Sasori había salido del ascensor -junto con su asistente rubio- con una expresión calmada, y una educada sonrisa en sus labios. Su angelical rostro y sus inexpresivos ojos, brindaba una expresión neutral. Llevaba puesto un costoso traje en tonos grises, una corbata rojo, y unos elegantes zapatos oscuros, camino con elegancia y clase hasta los tres que tenía enfrente.

Todos los empleados de la empresa comenzaron a saludarlo atropelladamente, todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, como llenas a su presa, hasta incluso su hermano miraba con asombro al atractivo hombre. Y el Uchiha, el Uchiha estaba furioso.

Fugaku dio un paso al frente y le dio la bienvenida con una flamante sonrisa, el Akasuna correspondió a su bienvenida para luego mirar hacia Sasuke y luego hacia Itachi.

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron con una energía negativa, y Sasori esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, que a los ojos de los demás parecía sexy.

Itachi apretó los puños con brusquedad, aguantando la situación en silencio.

–Él es mi hijo menor; Uchiha Sasuke… –Itachi escucho como su padre le presentaba a su hermano, Sasori le extendió una mano y cuando este la acepto, el Akasuna le dedico una atractiva sonrisa, consiguiendo así que Itachi se molestara aún más –Y supongo que recordara a mi hijo Itachi… mi futuro heredero. –Fugaku lo presento con todo y honores.

–Claro que lo recuerdo… es un placer volverlo a ver, Uchiha Itachi… –La suave voz de Sasori lo altero, extendió su mano hacia la de el con lentitud y la estrecho con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria.

–Lo mismo digo… -Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Itachi con una sonrisa fingida, aun sin dejar de soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

–Muy bien señor Akasuna, que me dice si hablamos del asunto en la sala de reuniones… –Sugirió Fugaku sin percatarse de lo que pasaba entre su hijo y Sasori. Desde ya que Fugaku no estaba ni enterado de la extraña relación que mantenían ambos, fue decisión de Itachi mantenerlo en secreto, no quería que su padre se enterara que estaba viéndose con un hombre a escondidas, sería muy humillante… sobre todo para su padre, pero hasta el mismo sabía que las mentiras no se podían ocultar por siempre.

–Desde luego… –Accedió Sasori cuando el azabache ya había soltado su mano.

–Muy bien acompáñeme por favor –Pidió amablemente mientras se dirigían a ese lugar.

–Deidara, sígueme. –Ordeno Sasori a su asistente con semblante serio.

–Sí señor, hum… –Respondió el rubio mientras lo seguía desde atrás.

Poco después, Itachi los imito, no entendía nada, no sabía lo que Sasori hacía en ese lugar realmente, pero sea lo que sea, tenía que saberlo…

 **... ... ...**

–Bien… creo que con esto lograremos elevar más nuestras ventas… –Dijo Fugaku con satisfacción mientras veía la hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

–Estoy de acuerdo… –Hablo el pelirrojo con un tono calmado mientras con una mano sostenía su taza de café –Esto de unir las empresas es algo que nos beneficiara a ambos Fugaku-Sama…

–Sin duda esta es una de las mejores propuestas que eh recibido –Admitió el hombre.

–Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –Aseguro el Akasuna, y Fugaku no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y discutir el tema con sus accionistas, de pronto la mirada de Sasori fue viajando entre las personas que se encontraban allí sentadas, hasta clavarse en Itachi, el cual no había parado de observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto por lo que ocurría. –Si me disculpan… voy a los servicios… –Dijo de forma discreta mientras se levantaban de su asiento.

–Mi Señor, quiere que lo acompañe, hum… –Se ofreció amablemente su asistente.

–No Deidara, tu quédate aquí… –Le susurro a su asistente mirándolo con frialdad, Deidara trago saliva antes de asentir repetidas veces.

Itachi observo como el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la puerta a paso lento, y antes de que este desapareciera tras estas, Sasori miro al azabache directamente a los ojos, inmediatamente Itachi comprendió lo que quiso decir con esa mirada.

El azabache miro la puerta por donde había salido Sasori, en dirección a los servicios.

Poco después, Itachi también se dirigió a los servicios, pero calro, con la mentira de que iba a tomar aire fresco.

Al entrar, inmediatamente tranco la puerta, sintiendo detrás suyo la mirada inexpresiva de Sasori observándolo, el cual lo esperaba calmadamente, de brazos cruzados, y apoyado contra uno de los lavadores.

– ¿Qué pretendes? –Dijo inmediatamente, con la voz ronca. El pelirrojo solo ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo con más fijeza.

– ¿Qué no te alegras de verme? –Se burló con mucha razón el Akasuna, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica – Al fin y al cabo, eres tú el que ha estado buscándome por muchos días…

Itachi apretó los dientes, y en tres pasos ya estuvo casi pegado al Akasuna, notándose por la diferencias de alturas. Itachi podía ser realmente amenazador cuando quería.

Sasori lo miro con gracia susurrándole: –Esa actitud no van contigo, Uchiha –Alzo la mirada cuando el azabache la inclino hacia él, con esa mirada seria, y el pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos –En verdad que no va contigo.

Fue entonces cuando el azabache, dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, justo al lado de Sasori, que resonó por todo el baño, y coloco su otra mano también en el lado contrario de su cabeza, acorralándolo contra el lavado.

La respiración del Akasuna aumento, y sus pulsaciones también, Itachi noto que la respiración de Sasori se había aceleró y entonces junto sus rostros, observando esos hermosos ojos marones, lleno de secretos.

Sasori sonrió a pesar de todo con cierta arrogancia, chocando su aliento contra los varoniles labios del azabache -¿Estas celoso?

Itachi apretó los labios, chocando despacio su cuerpo contra el de Sasori, pegándolo por completo al lavado, cosa que incomodo al menor, que hizo una leve mueca al sentir el grifo clavase en su espalda. Se siguió pegando hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron encajados, y ahora el azabache lo miraba con superioridad.

Sasori pudo sentir su miembro chocar contra la entrepierna de Itachi, y llego a una conclusión… o Itachi la tenía enorme o de buen tamaño… o quizás…

– ¿A qué has venido? –Susurro el azabache contra sus labios, y Sasori separo los labios ligeramente, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos negros, chispeante por el enfado.

–He venido por negocios, tontito –Respondió con una sonrisa de lado que provoco al otro, Itachi lo empujo aún más contra el lavado, haciéndole algo de daño al hacerlo.

–No juegues conmigo, Sasori… –Sentención el Uchiha, observado la expresión de incomodidad del Akasuna. Ya lo tenía casi aplastado contra la fría porcelana, podía sentir su delicado y deseable cuerpo tensarse por el leve dolor.

De tan solo tenerlo cerca, y oler su aroma, el miembro del azabache despertó como uno despierta de ensueños. Y Sasori lo noto perfectamente, y baya que lo noto.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, tenía la boca algo seca, notando como los ojos del Uchiha seguían sin parpadear el recorrido de su lengua. Luego sonrió provocativamente, y el azabache ya no lo soporto más, viniéndose contra sus labios bruscamente.

Sasori ahogo un gemido, y llevando sus manos a los brazos de Itachi, clavando en ellas, las pocas uñas que poseía, el azabache inmediatamente lo rodeo con sus brazos, pegándolo aún más a él. El beso era brusco, rudo y pasional, sus bocas luchaban por el control, Itachi parecía querer comerse su boca y Sasori no se quedaba atrás, luchaba por obtener el control, hasta que rozo con su lengua los labios del Uchiha, este gruño ante eso y entonces lo apretó aún más contra sí, aprovechó ese momento de descuido del Akasuna para introducir su veloz lengua en esa pequeña boca.

El pelirrojo soltó un quejido audible y araño los brazos del más alto, con la piel erizada al sentir esa lengua en su boca, comenzando a recórrela por completo, Itachi invadió su boca extasiado, lamiendo, probando y succionando los suaves labios del Akasuna, y rozando su paladar con delicia, enormemente satisfecho con probar su sabor. Sasori entonces movió su lengua, rozando la de Itachi, este noto como la temperatura aumentaba con ese contacto, mientras su miembro seguía endureciéndose más en sus ajustados pantalones.

Sasori estaba enormemente excitado al sentir ese enorme bulto contra él, y se lo hizo saber con un leve movimiento contra él, rozando sus entrepiernas, cosa que le provoco al otro un ronco sonido. Sus bocas se fundieron durante minutos interminables, y Sasori comenzaba a respirar agitado, sintiendo que ya no podría hacerle frente a Itachi, el cual se comía literalmente su boca.

Itachi lo apretó aún más contra sí, para contener sus propias ansias de tocarlo, reprimiéndose, hasta que Sasori volvió a realizar un movimiento contra su cuerpo, este acto hizo que se separara de su boca, mirándolo penetrantemente mientras un hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas. Los ojos de Itachi estaban ligeramente rojizos, y observaban ahora los deliciosos labios de Sasori, hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos. Luego clavo sus ojos en los de Sasori, y susurro roncamente: –No me provoques…

Sasori, que intentaba normalizar su respiración, entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a rozar su entrepierna ya dura contra la del Uchiha, Itachi apretó los dientes, mirándolo peligrosamente –Sasori…

– ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Itachi… –Le susurro sensualmente el Akasuna, descontrolando al mayor por completo al oírlo decir su nombre de esa manera, un leve brillo invadió los ojos del azabache y pocos segundos después, había subido a Sasori al lavado con brusquedad, situando sus manos en el trasero redondeado del pelirrojo. Sasori contuvo la respiración sin tener tiempo a reclamar, Itachi froto sus glúteos con todo el deseo reprimido y a continuación, comenzó unas duras envestidas contra la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

Un jadeo ahogado escapo de la boca de Sasori al sentir como Itachi frotaba sus entrepiernas con rudeza, estaba demasiado excitado, descontrolado por el profundo deseo reprimido que sentía por el Akasuna, frotándose contra el de tal forma, que a pesar de la ropa, sus miembro se fraccionaban duramente.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, con los ojos casi cerrados, sintiendo su cuerpo en llamas. Su pene totalmente hinchado sentía por completo el miembro del otro. Enorme, demasiado caliente como para ser humano, casi ardiente. Notaba como su propia ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse debido a la situación. Nunca antes había llegado a estos niveles con él, sin duda el tiempo que pasaron sin verse, había sido clave para que ambos dieran el primer paso después de tantas insinuaciones y juegos.

Itachi inhaló con fuerza, casi fuera de sus cabales al aspirar el aroma ahora cambiado de Sasori, oliendo su excitación, su esencia. Observando como varias gotas de sudor perlaban la frente del Akasuna, y su rostro normalmente pálido y sereno, comenzaba a tonarse de un color carmesí. Palpó con sus dedos el trasero del pelirrojo, notándolo tensarse por el movimiento de sus manos, reprimiendo sus más oscuros deseos de arrancarle la ropa para ver si era tan perfecto como su bello rostro.

Con ganas, sobó su trasero, escuchando un leve quejido de Sasori, la satisfacción lo llenó por completo al escucharlo. Quería oírlo más, mucho más. Sacarlo de sus casillas, enloquecerlo.

Sasori no soportaba esas atrevidas manos en su trasero, ni la dura fricción de sus miembros. Sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, y sin pensar, rodeó con brusquedad las caderas del otro con sus piernas, encajándose contra él del todo. Itachi respiró hondamente para no perder el control, clavando sus ojos en los de Sasori, y comenzó a follárselo literalmente con ropa.

Embistiendo su pene ya inflamado y húmedo contra la entrepierna del pelirrojo, perdiéndose en los ojos del chico inexpresivo con intensidad. Sasori no pudo contener más los gemidos, soltando sonidos ahogados, que encendieron aún más -si era posible- al azabache.

Sasori era bello, pero ahora simplemente estaba follable. Con esa expresión cedida por el placer, los labios rojos y entreabiertos, la piel ligeramente brillante por el sudor. Itachi nunca se había imaginado ni siquiera una imagen más perfecta que esa, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a abalanzar contra sus labios, besándolo demandante.

Pero de pronto, unos golpes a la puerta los congelaron.

Sasori, salió un poco de su embebimiento, separándose de los labios del mayor, para mirar hacia la puerta tenso. Itachi, a pesar de sentirse tremendamente excitado, giró la cara con acidez hacia la puerta, viendo por relejo como la sombra de un hombre se mostraba tras de ésta.

Contuvo un sonido rabioso, apretando más aún a Sasori contra sí, negándose a separarse, el pelirrojo tragó con demasiada dificultad, sin saber qué hacer. Su cuerpo ardía, su pene completamente húmedo palpitaba sin tregua, incluso su entrada estaba algo dilatada, deseosa por contacto.

– Tienen que entrar… –Susurró Sasori costosamente, y el azabache se separó entonces de él contra su voluntad, dejándolo libre. Sasori observó el enorme bulto en el pantalón de Itachi, hipnotizado. Se veía enorme, y una mancha de humedad se notaba en uno de los laterales. Esa imagen provocó una punzada en su pene, y no pudo evitar sonreír pervertidamente. Imaginando demasiadas cosas a la vez.

El Uchiha le dio la espalda, hablándole sin girarse: – Yo no puedo disimular esto, abre tú la puerta… – Dijo de forma fría y directa, metiéndose en uno de los cubículos del baño. Sasori parpadeó sorprendido, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar unos gritos desde fuera del baño, que reconoció a la perfección. Intentando despejar su mente. Se quitó la chaqueta para tapar su entrepierna, y se dirigió a la puerta ahora con una expresión neutral, abriéndola, y observando a su asistente con frialdad para ocultar el fuego que lo quemaba – ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo, Deidara?

– ¿S-señor, se encuentra bien?

–Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–L-lo siento Señor, es que como se estaba tardando mucho, creí que le había pasado algo y entonces me preocupe por usted y-

–Suficiente Deidara, no tengo tiempo para tus preocupaciones. Andando. –Ordeno mientas pasaba por al lado de este.

– ¡S-si Señor! –Obedeció de inmediato este mientras lo seguía.

Sasori antes de ir nuevamente hacia la sala de reuniones, le pidió a Deidara que le traiga algo para tomar, muy frío, sin saber muy bien cómo solucionar el doloroso problema entre sus piernas, sin embargo pensando también algo divertido en Itachi, imaginándose lo que estaría haciendo este para solucionar su propio "problema".

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Aviso importantisimo! No se cuando volvere a subir la siguiente parte, tal vez me tome mucho tiempo... no soy buena con eso de las historias largas ¡Pero eso así! ¡No voy a dejar colgada esta historia! ¡La continuare! Aunque me tome mucho tiempo T-T**

 **Ok pasado eso. ¿Como me quedo? :D Jejeje verdad que soy una pervertida :) ¡Yupi! Estoy tan feliz :D he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir (Un gran paso en mí) espero se hayá notado! :)**

 **En finnnnnn... espero les hayá gustado y también Sempai! ;D**

 **¡Son leemos luego!**

 **PD: algun review :)**


End file.
